It's Just a Mission
by ouiri-chan
Summary: Kiku is a hired assassin. Someone commissioned him to kill Alfred Jones, the Vice President of the United States. He also happens to be his best friend. AU;; a bit of angst? well, it's a oneshot


The silence of the night pierced Kiku's ears more than anything. Perhaps it was the fact that he couldn't get enough sleep, and the sound of silence practically called him to the sweetness of slumber. But of course, that wasn't the reason. His next target was practically right in front of him, and he had to kill him before he gets seen.

Naturally, this wasn't his first victim. He didn't want a job with such a low honor is this one, but hee was mostly apathetic during his assignments. He always prayed for the ones he killed, but he never really felt any remorse after the sixth assignment or so, but this was a special case.

Someone hired him to kill Alfred Jones, the Vice President of the United States.

The only thing that was different here was that he _knew_ his victim. Maybe that would give him an advantage. Jones usually lowers his guard around people he knows and trusts, though Kiku smiled wryly at the ironic statement. He could get into a nice and private spot and kill him before he could make a sound. He had no time to reminisce, or for remorse. He was just an assassin. Jones was just the victim. It was strictly that.

Or as Kiku would've wanted to say.

"Mr. Jones, are you sure you want no security in your room?"

"Yes, David, now if you're that paranoid, stay outside my room!"

"…Very well, sir."

Kiku's ears perked up when he heard the shuffling of footsteps to the next room. He jumped on the next branch, and waited for Alfred—_No,_ Kiku said to himself. _Familiarity is strictly prohibited._ Yes, he would call him Jones. That's it—He waited for Jones to appear. His head came in view, and he peered out the window.

Kiku tensed, it was around two in the morning, and he shouldn't be seen, especially when he was wearing all black.

"Ah~ the night's so lovely." He sighed happily, and continued to walk.

He shook his head and pulled on his hood a bit further. Now was the time. He spotted the back of Jones's head disappear into the next room. Kiku's body tensed as he sprang from the tree branch and nimbly landed on the ledge. He slipped in to take in his surroundings.

Alfred Jones's room was American. That was all he could say. The walls were white, his sofa and bed were blue and red, and the American flag was _painted_ on one side of the wall. Kiku smiled at how patriotic Alfred still was. His smile twitched as the he realized he used Jones's first name. No, he mustn't screw this up. _Jones was a victim_. He needn't recall what happened in the past.

The Japanese man slowly slipped into the American's wardrobe and resorted to waiting. He quietly waited as the sound of the shower filled the room. If he was correct, he was hearing Jones humming the American anthem. Hmm.

A few minutes passed. Kiku started contemplating whether he should start sharpening his knife or not, until a rush of steam came from the door Alfred just opened. _Jones,_ Kiku quietly reminded himself. _You aren't in high school anymore. Just suck it up and kill him._ He quietly peered through the small slit of Jones's wardrobe to see him coming out of the bathroom with a contented grin on his face. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and behind his glasses, his bright blue eyes were lit up and full of energy, though they were slightly dull. He probably over timed, the Japanese noted.

Despite the fact Jones was defenseless right then, Kiku let him put on clothing. It was his belief that men should die with dignity, despite the fact that he was a killer. Kiku froze.

How could he dress up,

when he was in Jones's _closet._

With creeping dread, He watched Jones approach the wardrobe Kiku currently was residing in, and frowned.

_Did he notice something?_ Kiku thought frantically. He made sure he didn't leave anything behind. What was the problem? Was his hair seen, or—

"I knew I shouldn't have left my coat on the drawer," Jones sighed, picking up the coat from the floor. "Boss'll get mad at me again," and he turned around to pick up a T-shirt laid on his bed. Kiku dared not to sigh in relief as the American pulled it on. Kiku closed his eyes and pulled on his handkerchief just above his nose.

_It's time._

Kiku pulled out his knife and he shot out of the wardrobe with quick speed. As if he knew his presence, Alfred Jones quickly spun around and blocked his knife with a—

-Cutlass?

"I knew Arthur's cutlass would've been handy someday." Jones grinned, parrying Kiku's blows as if he'd gone through this before. "I saw something shiny inside my lil' ol' cabinet of mine, so I decided to bring my dear friend Arthur's cutlass out just in case," he laughed, and stepped back.

Kiku didn't say a word, but inside, he was being torn apart, memories suddenly filled his mind.

xxx

"_Hey you!" An obnoxious voice came from behind. Kiku sighed and turned around to see a blonde boy with blue eyes grinning at him._

"_Yes?" he asked politely. He didn't want to make enemies on his first day of school. Or specifically, in America in general._

"_Are you Japanese?" He asked breathlessly. Slightly alarmed, Kiku nodded. The American's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" He said brightly, "then fight me!"_

_Kiku blinked._

"_I'm sorry, but what did you say?"_

"_Fight me." The American repeated simply. He balled his fists together and took a fighting stance._

_Kiku sighed. He heard about the physically abuse in America, but being asked to fight with consent is downright nonsense. "I would rather not." He replied, with a little bow._

"_Then I'd take the first strike." The blonde smiled. He attempted to hit the black haired man, but Kiku merely dodged it, and tried to jab him with his elbow. To Kiku's surprise, the blond stepped back and kicked him in the stomach. Kiku doubled over and received a strong punch on the side of his face. He was literally lifted off his feet and landed on the stone 's cheeks burned, and he felt hot blood trickling down the side of his mouth._

"_I—Itai…" He groaned._

"_So will you accept the Hero's offer?" the man asked brightly._

_Kiku stood up unsteadily, holding onto the nearby lamppost. He was panting and his eyes were full of annoyance and…excitement. He hadn't been in a serious fight since he left Tokyo._

"_If you wish," Kiku replied with a small smirk._

_And so they fought. _

_After many dodges, punches, kicks, and jabs, they both sat on the bench near the school gate. They were both panting deeply, but they had grins on their faces. Kiku never felt so exhilarated ever since he arrived in America._

"_You're a pretty good fighter." The man panted, pushing his hair out of his face (of course, there was this peculiar strand that refused to be set down.)_

"_You are too," Kiku replied, rubbing his hip, where the man kicked him hard._

"_Heh, thanks." The man grinned. He extended his hand. "I'm Alfred Jones. Nice to meet'cha!"_

_Kiku frowned on his grammar, but he accepted his offer and shook his hand. "I'm Kiku Honda. It's nice to meet you too."_

_Just then, the bell rang. Students started heading towards the school entrance. Alfred paused and looked at the black haired man. "Feel like skipping?"_

"_On the first day?" Kiku said skeptically. "Let me at least attend classes on the first day."_

_xxx_

"C'mon!" Jones grinned, ducking to avoid Kiku's dangerously close swipe. "Assassins are better than that!" Jones jogged backwards so his back faced a corner of the room. Kiku couldn't help but smirk; that was a bad position to be in. Kiku advanced towards him and raised his knife. Just before he could swing it down, Jones grabbed both of his legs so he fell backwards. Jones pointed his (or Arthur's, whoever that man was) cutlass just above Kiku's black handkerchief.

"Well, well," Jones chuckled, "time to figure out who you are." Kiku's eyes narrowed. _I will not permit that._

"Whoa!" Jones gasped as he felt his legs twist. Kiku rolled over, effectively pushing Jones to the side.

"Fancy trick you've got there." Jones laughed, but his laughter was caught short when he felt the knife press against his throat. His amused expression disappeared, only to be replaced with a completely serious expression.

_It doesn't fit him._ Kiku thought fervently, he pushed the knife a bit harder. _I want to see you smile, but—_

"Go on," Jones said softly. "Kill me."

Kiku's grip was shaking, as he tried to fight his tears back.

_Kill him._ A cold voice said in the back of his mind. _He's like any other man you've killed._

_He's different._ Kiku hesitantly thought, biting his lip. He dug the knife deeper into Jones's throat.

"What's wrong?" Jones said angrily. He made no move of kicking the assassin's knife away. He just lay on the floor, waiting for his death. "What are you so scared of?"

_Kill him, kill him, kill him, this is what you were born to do._

"WHY?" Kiku cried helplessly. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO DIE SO BADLY?"

_Your family raised you to be a wealthy businessman. You were only good in fighting. Why show mercy to the man in front of you?_

…_Chigau*…_

…_He used to be my best friend._

"IT'S BECAUSE IT'S YOUR JOB!" Jones roared. "I KNOW WHERE YOU CAME FROM; I KNOW YOU'LL GET KILLED IF YOU DON'T FINISH ME OFF!"

Kiku didn't respond. His eyes were watering, and he pushed the knife further in. Droplets of blood trickled down Jones's throat, but it didn't look like the Vice President was affected.

"There will be other Vice presidents." Jones said calmly, but his eyes were on the verge of tears. "I may be important now, but later on, I'm just going to be an old guy who had a reputation of being the lazy-ass vice president in history." He looked away before continuing. "I lost contact with my friends. I had this awesome friend named Kiku, and I miss him like hell. It's been two years since I last talked to him. I wonder if he's doing okay."

That was Kiku's breaking point. His throat was constricted, and he couldn't speak willingly. His eyes were practically leaking tears, and they fell on Jones's surprised face.

_I'm sorry._

_I screwed up._

_I'm not okay._

_You won't be either._

He knew exactly what Alfred was talking about.

.xxx.

"_Hey Kiku!" Alfred called out excitedly, waving his diploma in the air. "We've graduated!" He punched the air along with the other students, but Kiku just stood there and smiled._

"_Congratulations," Kiku said sincerely. "I hope you become the hero you always want to be."_

"_Yeah!" Alfred agreed with a grin. "Maybe you'll become the Japanese president someday, and we'll both be heroes!"_

"_See you on the flip side then." Kiku laughed, patting the American on the back._

_That was the last time they saw each other face to face._

_Xxx_

"_Hai. Honda speaking."_

"_Yo Kiku!"_

"…_Oh, Alfred."_

"_What do you mean 'oh'? Shouldn't you be exclaiming in happiness that the hero called?"_

"…_yes, I suppose so. How are things with the elections?"_

"_Boss thinks that I can manage to be his vice. He said vice presidents can be heroes too! I agree, since they basically lay back and do the work that the president _didn't_ do, which is unlikely for boss!"_

"_Ah, I see…well, I have to go."_

"_Eh? I just called a few minutes ago."_

"_My job's requiring me to go somewhere."_

"_Really? What's your job?"_

"…"

"…_Kiku?"_

"_Goodbye, Alfred."_

"_W-wait—!"_

_Click._

Xxx

"I-I'm sorry." Kiku choked. He closed his eyes as the knife he held fell with a dull clatter on the wooden floor. As for him, he fell on his knees. Alfred's expression turned from surprise to pure shock.

"Th-that voice…" Alfred croaked, slowly standing up. He gaped at the pathetic man in front of him, clad in black, with tears in his deep black eyes. Alfred bent down slowly to pull the black handkerchief away from his face.

It fell off.

There Kiku lay, crying like there wasn't anything else that mattered anymore.

"Kiku?" Alfred said uncertainly. The Japanese man didn't respond. "Kiku…is that…you…?"

"I had no choice." Kiku replied hoarsely. He dared to look up to see Alfred watch him in horror.

_He hates me now._ He thought miserably. _I tried to kill him, and—and—_

Alfred dropped on the floor, and hugged him as hard as he could. Kiku, already tear stained, cried even more.

"WHY?" Kiku sobbed, he didn't make any movement to hug the American back. "AFTER WHAT I TRIED TO DO, WHY ARE YOU STILL—?"

"I miss you." Alfred whispered in his ear. He buried his face into the smaller man's shoulders. "What do you expect from a friend who you haven't seen for two _whole _years?"

"But I—"

"Just take the hug already."

Without a word, Kiku practically crushed Alfred. He let the tears flow, and he found it hard to breathe.

"I—I—" Kiku hiccupped. "I h—had no choice…Th—They, I mean, M—my family threw my out of th—the house, since I wasn't made to be a businessman they always wanted m—me to be…I was o—offered this job, B—but—they'll kill me—! They'll k-kill me if I don't do the assignments, but I—I can't quit either way b—because I don't have anywhere to stay, and they would track me d—down, s-so—"

"Hush," Alfred said quietly, stroking the back of the shaking man's head. "It's fine. I'll take care of it."

"B—but I—I tried to kill you—"

"Will you give it a rest already?" Alfred said exasperatedly, pulling back to look Kiku. His eyes were red, and dull, as if he was so used to hurting others.

_He wasn't like this._ He thought sadly. _Kiku was always the one who would stay calm. He would never freak out._

_Ironically, he would always be the one who cleaned my wounds and comforted me every time I get into a fight._

"Don't worry." Alfred said firmly, shaking Kiku. "It's fine. It'll be alright."

"I'm going to die…" He shook his head fiercely. "I—I need to hide. I can't kill you now…"

"You don't need to hide." Alfred smiled. "You can stay here."

Kiku blinked the tears out of his eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me." He grinned. "You can work here!"

"How?" Kiku said roughly. "The organization will track me down eventually."

"Who are you talking to?" Alfred said seriously. "You are talking to the _Vice President of the United fucking States. _I'll make sure that organization shuts down."

Kiku laughed a hollow laugh.

"Your security will arrest me before you even mention my name." Kiku glanced behind. "Come to think of it, how come your guard hasn't barged in yet?"

"Oh, David?" Alfred laughed. "Well, I made sure the door was sound proof."

"What if someone else tried to kill you?" Kiku said in a low voice. "Like—"He swallowed thickly. "Like me?"

"Well," Alfred said airily. "When I graduated, I took some self-defense classes before I decided to join the government. They allowed me to join despite my age because I had a 'sense of responsibility'. Ha!"

Kiku cracked a smile.

"That's better!" Alfred cheered. "Now, this night didn't happen, okay?"

Kiku nodded.

"You will sleep here, okay?"

Kiku gaped.

"Where do I sleep?" Kiku said dubiously. Alfred pointed at his bed.

Kiku blushed.

"I—I think that's a bad idea…" He said hesitantly. Alfred rolled his eyes and pushed him on the bed.

"I'll make up a story when David comes in tomorrow." He said. "For now, I don't want you getting killed when your org sees me on TV when I'm in the press conference tomorrow."

Without any choice, Kiku tucked himself in reluctantly.

"There's a good boy." Alfred laughed. It was Kiku's turn to roll his eyes.

"You don't need to treat me like that." Kiku said. Then he rolled over. He paused. "Good night, Alfred."

"To you to," Alfred replied, then he turned off the light.

"David," Alfred whispered, as he opened the door.

"Yes, Mr. Jones?" David said warily, he was instructed not to go in under any circumstances. He didn't wish to, either way.

"You said our secretary quit two days ago, right?" Alfred inquired.

"I—yes, sir. We're looking for a new one as we speak—"

"You don't need to." Alfred interrupted. David looked at him with skepticism. "Don't look at me like that, I found one already."

"How are you sure he's qualified?" David asked. Alfred smiled.

"I know he is. Tell Boss I found us a secretary, okay? Goodnight David." With that, he closed the door.

He walked towards his bed. He heard Kiku's slow breathing as he quietly slipped in. In the dim moonlight, he could make out Kiku's features.

His cheeks were still flushed, and his bangs partially covered his eyes. Alfred smiled and hugged him. Kiku stirred a bit, but he quickly fell back to sleep.

"G'night, Kiku."

**A/N**

***Chigau – I'm not entirely sure on what the direct translation is, but I know it's what the Japanese say to say "It isn't!" or "It's different!" or "It's not!" and the like.**

**So hi guys~ this is my first AmeJap fic.**

**I was inspired when I saw a ninja!Japan picture so yeah. 8D;; I'm starting to grow on this pairings. It's pretty cute.**

**You'll probably see more AmeJap fics from me **


End file.
